WTF High School
by Halios Mililios
Summary: Yes, the name says all. The wonderful misadventures of the Vocaloids in this story will make you laugh, or just make you think "WTF, Really?" Random pairings everywhere! Has one male OC of mine, because of the over abundants of chesty women, and rated T because of possible sexual jokes, like the first part of this sentence you are reading.


_Don't ask me why I decided to make a new story, when I have Campus Crush to update... I just got large inspiration for this _ also, this will contain an OC of mine, Lucxis Hakkins, and no, he will not be a Mary Sue. Cause Mary Sue people are annoying to read about. Also, "Hakkin" is japanese for Platinum :P And the couples here will be random, so you most likely won't know them 'till the end of the story. :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, and non of the characters, except Lucxis._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Normal POV

It was in the middle of history class, and Len was busy doodling on his notebook. Meito always made anything he said sound like the most boring thing you'd ever hear. luckily for Len, the bell rang, signaling that lunch break was next.

Packing up his school books, and getting out of the class room, Len was soon joined by his best friend Kaito, the ice cream freak.

"Hey, Len, guess what?" Kaito asked, while swinging his arms around wildly, ice cream in hand.

"Erm, what?" said Len, taking hold of Kaito's arm to stop him from throwing the ice cream into his face.

"There's a new guy in my class! His name is Lucxis, and he says he's from Russia! Though, he seems very scary..." said Kaito, with a shiver at the end.

"I'm sure it's nothing. He could be just as dumb as you, after all!" said Len with confidence.

"Hey-!"

"Ecxuse me, but I think someone might be talking about me here?" said a slightly deeper voice, with a slight Russian accent, behind Len, causing both Len and Kaito to jump.

As Len turned behind him, he saw a taller boy, with long white hair, going down to his mid-back, and gray eyes. He wore the normal school uniform, except without the neck tie.

"M-maybe?" said Len, unconfident with the new encounter.

"Len was just expressing his belief of your stupidity!" Kaito butted in, while Len facepalmed

"Hey, no fair!" said Len.

"That's what you get for calling me stupid!" replied Kaito, while the Russian stood back with a bemused expression on his face.

"Well, if you guys are finished fooling around, I have a table to attend to." the Russian said, walking away, but then stopped. "By the way, name's Lucxis." and then he disappeared behind the corner.

"Wow, he sure seems like a downer!" said Kaito, scratching the back of his head.

"What ever. We need to find a table to eat." said Len, scanning the lunch room for a table. He soon spotted Gumi sitting alone, munching on a carrot. "Let's eat over there!"

"Hi, guys!" said Gumi after Kaito and Len sat down across from her at the table.

"Hello! replied back Kato, while Len just grunted his acknowledgement.

"Who was that dude you two where talking to? He looked kinda scary." questioned Gumi.

"Some random guy from Russia, I guess." replied Len.

Soon, Miku joined the trio at their lunch. "Hi!" she squeaked.

"Hello Miku-chan! Wuzzup?!" said Kaito, overly enthusiastically. Len rolled his eyes. It was so obvious that Kaito had a long time crush on Miku. But Miku is to busy with her leeks to notice.

"Hey! Isn't that the guy you guys where talking to earlier?" said Gumi, pointing to another table. Sure enough, as Len looked, he saw Lucxis, eating with Ritsu and Akaito. What a strange group, Len thought.

"Yeah, he is. What the heck is he doing hanging out with that cross-dresser?" Len said.

"What the heck is my brother doing with him?!" Kaito exclaimed, flailing his arms around dangerously.

"Actually, your brother seems like a perfect match for Lucxis. Both are like emos, just look at them!" replied Len.

"You're right, Len, they both do seem like emos!" giggled Miku, while Kaito sat back, with an emo face of his own.

"Hey, guys, bell bell's about to ring! Remember, today had some special announcement for school work after lunch?" Gumi said, checking her watch.

Quickly packing their things, the group made their way to the main auditorium of the school.

After getting there, the Principle of the school greeted them. "Hello, how are you? You are the first students to get here!" he said.

"We're good." Len said, and the rest nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, take your seats, the other students should be here shortly." said the Principle, pointing over to some seats.

Soon after, the rest of the school came in, taking seats, and chatting with their friends.

"I see you all made it!" Well, as you all know, we have a special anouncment to make." The Principle said, getting everyone's attention.

"Now, since it's November, also know as Writer's Month, we will be assigning pairs of randomly selected students to write a 100,000 word essay of whatever subject they may like." the man said, looking all him, while everyone whispered to each other nervously.

"Students with higher scores will be partnered up with students with lower scores, to keep everything nice and fair. We will now be announcing the pairs."

Len ignored most of everything, looking out for specific names, like himself.

"...Kagamine, Len will be paired up with Namine, Ritsu..." Len cursed under his breath. Why did he have to get the cross dressing freak?

"...Megpoid, Gumi will be paired up with Hakkin, Lucxis..." It seems like Lucxis isn't as dumb is Len though.

"...Shion, Kaito will be paired up with Yowane, Haku..." The named white head next to Len looked startled at this, and then made a shy giggle.

After everyone was named, which Len ignored most of, He, Kaito and Haku met up at the front gates, while Miku said she was going to go ahead home with her partner, Lui Hibiki.

"So, hello, Haku-chan!" said Kaito, sticking his hand out to shake, and Haku took it shyly.

"Hold up for me!" came Gumi's voice. As she came, she was closely followed by Lucxis and Ritsu, seemingly in deep conversation with each other.

"Hey." said Len, while glaring at the Russian and the Cross-dresser.

"Hey, Len!" said Ritsu, noticing Len, but ignorent that Len wasn't in the mood to be friends.

"I see we meet again." said Lucxis, emoisticly. Kaito shreaked, screaming "EMO!", causing Lucxis to facepalm.

"I am not an emo." said Lucxis, placing his hair so that it covered half his face.

"Guys, I need to get going, Rin will start calling my snail again if get home late!" Len said, showing annoyance at his sister's common antics.

"Ok, see you! I'll be getting going also!" said Gumi, grabbing Lucxis' and running off, while Len and the others could hear him choke on the dirt from being dragged so fast.

" So, um, I guess we'll go to your house, Len? To plan out our essays together?" asked Kaito, and Haku nodded in agreement.

Len looked at Ritsu, to find him working out a knot in his overly long hair. "obey, I guess. And Ritsu, would you please take off that hat of your's? It freakin' creeps me out!"

Ritsu pouted, taking of his hat, "Fine..."

And then the group made their way to Len's house.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Not so happy about the length, I wanted it longer, but I started getting a very bad headache, and I wanted to publish this today. Well, I hope you enjoyed this, and hopefully the next chapy will be longer. _

_And yes, I like Ritsu. I've been reading other's fanfics about him last few days. XD See ya soon!_

_-Halios M_


End file.
